The Vampires Heart
by tobetash
Summary: Yui has unknowingly captured Ayatos heart and he will do anything to take care of her. However, their happily ever after may end up in broken pieces
1. Chapter 1

Yui sat on the blush colored comforter, relishing in the moments of solitude she finally had. It was a hellish experience these past few months, though the part of handsome boys falling over her did make it better, she was tired of the blood sucking and sleep deprivation. She turned down the lights on her bedside lamp and pulled a blanket over her shoulders, calming herself and preparing to sleep. That is until-

"Bitch-chan wake up" Laito pouted on the edge of her bed, tickling her foot as she tried to slip away.

"Oi, Pancake, I'm bored" She groaned, to be fair she wasn't exactly flat, but she just didn't feel like flaunting it okay?

"Seriously, I am fucking tired guys, you keep me up day and night asking for blood," She sat up and looked them both in the eyes "I need a break, you want blood? Let me sleep." Okay so maybe it was a bit of PMS giving her this backbone but they seemed to back off right?

"I don't like this Bitch-chan she's not as fun as the scared one." Laito sighed as his fedora fell sideways down his face.

"Mmm, I don't know I like this side of pancake," he smirked, a gust from the window let a scent catch in their nostrils, "You're bleeding." Ayato stated simply

"Shit!" Yui ran to the bathroom, leaving the boys in confusion. Laito cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"Why would Bitch-chan be bleeding?" Laito asked his brother, no other bride really had that problem.

"Look, this um, awkward." Yui's voice called from the door " I need, stuff," she really didn't want to spell it out for them.

"Pancake if you're bleeding just come here and let me have it," he had taken blood from her before, why not this time?

"Oh trust me, this one you do not want." She groaned, "Just get Reiji for me, he'll understand."

"Oi! If anyone is cleaning up your blood it's me!" Ayato shouted, though come to think about it, this blood smelled different.

"Will you just fucking go?" She screamed at them, the room was silent until a soft knock at the bathroom filled the void.

"It's Reiji-san, please open the door I do not feel like waiting out here." She quickly opened the door, running back behind the shower curtain to conceal her naked body. "It smells of blood in here, what happened?" he looked at her, trying to open the curtain.

"Dude, no, I got my period okay?" She groaned and looked at him.

"Ahh, yes I forget that human females get that. I thought perhaps you were too young to get it so I hadn't prepared any elixir to prevent it."

"I'm 17 dude, of course I get it!" she groaned and looked at him "Can you please just get me stuff I need?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Very well, since the elixir takes a week to brew I suppose we should provide you with that much." He adjusted his glasses, "I shall send Ayato to retrieve some, do you have a preference?" He looked at her calmly, whilst on the inside he was angry with himself for being prepared.

Ayato stood in the isle marked "Feminine Hygiene" with a repulsed look on his face, what the hell was all this stuff? "Light, regular, super, extra super?" Ayato looked at each with sheer horror, was pancake a super? God what did that mean? He stood in shock as a girl came next to him.

"Let me guess, girlfriend has her period and you are beyond lost right?" She smiled at him, she was cute, and her words did cause his heart to speed up, but only because the thought of pancake being his girlfriend was an idea he had never known he wanted.

"Yeah," was all he could say while the girl smiled and handed him two boxes, regular, he sighed in relief.

"That should do, and don't worry the super and stuff like that is asking like how bad is she bleeding." She smiled and patted his shoulder, "Ice cream helps with the mood swings and some painkillers for the cramps!" she grabbed herself a box and walked off.

He ran to the ice cream and grabbed about every flavor they had, for some reason he wanted his pancake comfortable. Wait, his pancake? I suppose he did have some possession over her, but this felt like more, maybe even love for the girl? He really didn't know love but, he thought this was love. He grabbed painkillers and marched with pride to the register, he was being the man, taking care of his Yui, wait, Yui? He knew pancake made her uncomfortable, from now on, in private, she would be his Yui.

He knocked on the bathroom door, the steam coming off from the hot shower his love was in. He opened it softly "Yui, I'm coming in, I'm just going to set this here okay?" He wanted her to know he was in here to bring her her things and not any sick motives his brothers might have.

"Oh, thank you," She muttered, pilling the curtain tighter.

"I'll be leaving now, is it alright if I wait in your room? I really don't want my brothers smelling the blood and coming in." He wanted to protect her, but maybe he was being too nice too soon? "You are mine and I wouldn't want anyone seeing you." He said slightly more malicious, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Right." she said coldly. She looked in time to see the red head leaving the bathroom and locking the door behind him. It warmed her heart, she did like Ayato, he was sweet when he wanted to be, and he hadn't called her pancake. She dried off, took care of her business and walked into her bedroom in just her towel. Ayato was on the bed looking tired, of course he was, it was day time, he should be asleep. He looked up to see her in just a towel, her blonde hair to the side dripping water droplets onto the towel, the towel, damn, she really wasn't flat. He looked away and began to get up from the bed when Laito came in.

"Ah brother no, were you going to save Bitch-chan all to yourself? Not fair, not at all. He pouted and proceeded towards the poor girl. "Look at the rack, not so flat huh?" Ayato groaned, he knew he needed to say something.

"Laito," Ayato warned, standing up.

"She's bleeding, in between her thighs. How can I contain myself?" He licked his lips hungrily.

"You really do not want that blood, it is not the sweet blood we all crave, take a smell" Ayato didn't want to embarrass the poor girl but he didn't have much choice.

"Oh, yuck, it does smell foul what is that?" He turned up his nose

"Waste, blood that was not used to create a child, that blood is now waste that leaks from the girl." Ayato was maybe making it a little more disturbing but Laito got the gist and left the room muttering about how he really needed a drink.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, I know how he is and he would have taken it from you." His face was still cast down ward as he turned to leave. "Dress quickly, I can wait out here." He closed the door and found it was opened by the girl in the towel.

"Thank you" She simply stated, kissing his cheek and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayato stood still in shock, wondering what could have possibly happened that he had grown to love and care for this girl? Honestly, she wasn't that nice to look at, he'd had better, but still she was better to him. Why? He shook his head and stood guard, he'd figure out this whole mess in his heart after he knew she was safe from his band of brothers, God, just the thought of any of them putting a hand on her made him cringe with disgust.

A small push on the door made Ayato step back and look at her, she had dressed in a pink sweater and cream colored shorts, her hair was blow dried and fell in soft blonde ribbons. "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He whispered back, her scent was intoxicating, and it wasn't blood lust either, just a beautiful girl that made his heart skip a beat. He wanted her so badly to be his, it was unbearable. "Hungry?" He asked her softly, he wanted to take care of her and show her the compassion he had shown her throughout the time she was here.

"Actually starving," She bit the corner of her bottom lip, he sighed softly, wanting to be with her and bite those lips himself. She was tired and hungry, she had stuffed a painkiller in her pocket to take after eating.

"Come here," He pulled her into a hug, smelling her sweet scent, allowing it to fill his nostrils. She stiffened in fear, he hadn't realized that it seemed like he was going to take her blood until she whispered her pleas. "No, Yui." He pushed her back and looked at her, searching her eyes, and for once, hating the fear in her eyes. "I don't want to drink, I won't not until you tell me it's okay." He pulled her closer and left a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I just wanted to hold you for a second." It was stupid, he knew she was scared, he was a damn vampire for Christs' sake.

"You can hold me." Yui curled into his chest, holding him the way he holds her. They stood like that until her stomach growled loudly and she giggled softly. "Can we go eat?" She laughed softly, God her laughter was music to him, the way her body bounced slightly against him and it echoed in his ears.

"Yes," She began to pull away, even if he couldn't hold her he'd want to still have a part of her. He laced his fingers with hers and watched her grow in shock. "Can I hold your hand?" He asked softly, why was he a gentleman to this girl? He could take her right now if he wanted to, even if she was bleeding, did that even matter to him? It did. He wanted to take her and make her his but, not against her will, when she was ready and willing then he'd show her that side of him.

She smiled softly and looked at him, her eyes beaming up at him "Please." His heart leap out of his chest as he squeezed her hand wanting her to know he was hers, even if she wasn't his yet. "Ayato, I like you," She gulped and waited for his eyes to give away the sadistic animal she thought there would be.

"Yui, I like you too." He leaned in and waited patiently for her approval to steal a kiss, it felt like an eternity before she slowly stepped forward and met his lips, first softly and then with more passion as they continued their assault of lips and tongues. He ran his hand down her waist and massaged the soft skin slowly. Not too fast, just enough to show her the passion he felt towards her.

They pushed away softly, she looked up at him, a smile creeping up on both lips. "That was my first kiss," She gushed and looked down, Ayato felt his heart thudded as he pulled her chin up. Being her first kiss was so wonderful and yet he wanted to be more, he felt a bit guilty that he had had so many before her and he was her first.

"Was it good?" He laughed, placing another kiss on her lips before leading her down to the kitchen, she was starving, he had taken her time so much he could hear the grumbling of her body as she looked towards the fridge, she wanted something quick to eat but he should be cook her something. He guided her back to the table and began to cook her something, fresh fruits and something delicious. After an hour of cooking her laid before her Belgian waffles with fresh fruit. "Enjoy, please."

She smiled and took a bite of her food, a pleasured sound coming from her with each bite, he wanted to make those sounds even more with her. He watched her suck on the end of the fruit, enjoying the syrup that dripped off. His crotch stirred when they made eye contact during her fruit suckling and he wanted her, right now, he wanted to suckle on her skin in the same way she suckled on the fruit. His self control was magic honestly, she stood up and sashied past him to wash the dishes. It was all he could do not to pick her up and take her on the counter now.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist "Let me do it," her blood was quickening and it enticed him even more. He reached for her hand which she moved out of reach from him. "Yui." He groaned a warning, kissing her neck slowly, wanting to be with her right now.

"Too late." She whispered seductively and turned around laughing, pushing him away and leaving his grasp. She began to walk towards the door when Ayato pulled her back, his eyes not betraying anything, he kissed her lips softly, too soft. He smiled wicked like and felt her pulse quicken.

"Come on," He laughed and took her back to her bedroom, the clock said 12 pm, she needed rest. He took her to her bedroom and sat her down on her bed, pushing the door closed. "I'm going to lock the door okay? Just so my brothers can't come in on you okay?" He smiled at her, shy like, he had taken girls before, but all he wanted to was take care of this girl.

"Of course," She kicked her shoes off and starred at him, "come here please?" her face was hidden in a mess of curls as she pulled her socks off. He quickly obliged and sat beside her, his hands making quick work to pull off the other. "T-thank you" She muttered and starred up at him, she wanted to touch his face, her fingers slowly going up and touching his soft, cold cheek. "You're so cold." She muttered, rubbing her palm against his face, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"I know," He laughed and began to do the same to her cheeks, so warm, so soft, he wanted to kiss every section of her glorious warm body and watch it flare up in pink. He leaned in, placing his lips on hers, their bodies slowly moving towards each other, his hand pulling her waist close and kissing her with more passion. The heat that radiating off her began to pull at him, he pushed her down on the bed softly, hovering over her, his lips tracing the outline of her jaw, down her neck, soft kisses made her moan and hold onto his hair.

"You can bite me,"


End file.
